


[神秘客中心]伦敦迷雾

by najiulai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, 触手play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najiulai/pseuds/najiulai
Summary: London Fog的制作方法（不是





	[神秘客中心]伦敦迷雾

Quentin看见Tony Stark冲他走来。

你休想用特效去骗一个专业搞特效的人，这是一种羞辱。但Tony Stark常常羞辱他。Quentin几乎有些习惯于此了。这可不是什么好现象，Tony见他妈鬼的死有钱人Stark已经死了，显而易见，正常人不该对你早知道他不是真的某种幻象——特效幻境——它必须是个特效幻境因为Quentin从来不嗑药——肾上腺素飙升。

可这见他妈鬼的太真了。

Tony Stark正试图再次羞辱他，在死有钱人变成了真正的死有钱人后的好几个月，Quentin那天衣无缝的坑钱计划以失败告终后。用他最自豪的虚拟现实技术。有什么能逃得过他最敏锐的眼睛吗？上千台手拉着手的无人机，耗资巨大得已经超出了以特效完成的必要性的虚拟幕墙，或者随时可能出现的巨大假性爆炸，先扰乱他的心智、迫使他降低戒备，再步步紧逼将他困死在烟雾背后真实的牢笼之中？

Quentin讨厌爆炸，非要说的话。一个真正精益求精的艺术家从来不乐于靠华而不实的加大15个轰炸百分点来博取观众的目光，喜欢看爆炸的是Stark，只有毫无鉴赏力的愚蠢富豪才会搞那些无意义的武力炫耀掩盖内心的怯懦。但观众吃这套。要说的话，正是这些观众造成了超级英雄们的死亡。

Tony Stark走到他面前。

“你在装神弄鬼。别以为我会上这些小把戏的当。”Quentin说。他从来也不惧怕鬼魂，更不会怕已经消亡的影子。Peter天杀的混球Parker，一定是他躲在这一切的后头，幼稚的青少年远不及他那操蛋监护人精通于掩饰，自大和烦人程度却如出一辙。这意味着他有更多的机会识破这场视觉骗局。

确实曾“有什么”逃过了他的眼睛，那就是Peter Parker那倒霉的小小的灵感。Peter把他给坑惨了，但同样的错误Quentin绝不犯两遍。

“Quentin，别傻了。我这次来只为告诉你一件事。你觉得我会把你给操翻吗？我不会操翻你的，我连碰都不会碰你。骗Peter那样的孩子是不可饶恕的行径，但你没胆子直接去搞Nick Fury，是吧。结果你还是被Peter干倒了。我为他骄傲。也为你不齿。就这样。”

“就这样，什么叫就这样。”

“当然是我还有别的要紧事做，怎么，我难道应该把时间浪费在你这样的手下败将身上吗。”

Quentin属于很早就认识了Tony Stark的那类人。亿万富豪当时没有后来那样像肉桂一样辛辣，那会儿他像云呢拿香精，尽管是苦的那种。那时候Tony Stark还有人能相信，准确地说那玩意连人都不是，他的自恋蔓延到了他的超智能系统上，他那傻逼管家说起话来比他还要尖酸刻薄。可悲的混蛋。后来那个系统大约是报废了，Stark就像误服了蟑螂药，永远红着眼睛，装出一副仍然掌控着世界的虚假表象，甚至开始培养继承人。

“你儿子想操你。”

Quentin脱口而出。他当然不是想说这个，他一点不在乎脑残青少年在想什么，虽然Peter一多半就是想操Stark。那满脸青春痘的高中生是条刚学会发情的小公狗，鸡巴和乳房里全都鼓鼓胀胀地贮满了奶，每天都要承受着一个精彩绝伦的屁股在眼前晃来晃去的折磨，那里面或许还含着他金发大胸的妈妈的精液。“你当然该尽快到他面前去，像个婊子一样张开腿，他一定很乐意把你舔到双腿发软欲罢不能的。”

而这话甚至没有惹恼Stark。“这就是你对我最不能启齿的幻想吗，Quentin？”富豪笑了笑，“我以为至少你的想象力能更好些。加把劲，如果你关于Cap的故事能打动我，我或许能跟Coulson特工说说好话让他一枪爆了你的菊之类的。”

Quentin不由得有些慌张，尽管表面仍保持着镇静。

这他妈就真有点像个真正的Stark了。

“你恨他们全部，不是吗。”Quentin说，“你总在试图战胜自己，因为你的内心根本就是个暴虐的杀人狂。世道已经变了，Tony。情怀一文不值，你对过去一切的眷恋只能成为更多的人攻讦你的把柄，我想你早该知道。”

Tony Stark停了大约半秒。“不，我改主意了，你应该把嘴闭上。”

就在这一瞬间，他突然被什么东西缠住了，从手腕爬上前臂、再到肩胛骨，从脚踝攀附到膝弯直至腿根。冰凉滑腻的触感让他忍不住地瑟缩，但他无路可退了；那强大的牵引力将他拉离了地面——他手脚被束缚着，四肢大开地悬在空中。

然而扯拽着他的却什么都没有。他的躯体动弹不得，像水生动物一样的黏滑触须贴着皮肤越缠越紧，衣服却完好无损，上面也没有丁点水痕。他无法看到任何实际存在的形体，他被一团虚空捆着，继而是更多冰冷的爪须。它们贴着他的后背到处游走，Quentin有些想吐了，他现在能够确定他就在一场幻觉里，却无法挣脱。

“Stark，你想要什么！”

他喊道，但死去的幽灵飘走了，没有声音回答。

“操你，Peter Parker，操你！”他不再能控制自己的声音，那些脱了鳞的鱼一样的东西让他无法忍受地发抖、冒冷汗，甚至膀胱也在止不住地收缩，他马上就要失禁了，阴茎却因此直挺挺地翘了起来。

“你想操我吗？”接着他听见了Peter Parker的声音，“还是想让Stark先生操你？”他没能说出聪明的反驳话就被噎住了，或者是呛住了，有东西在往他裤子里钻。

Quentin尿了出来。裤裆中间洇湿了一大片，滚烫的尿液顺着腿流向裤脚，他脸上一片火辣，敏感的龟头被尿液蛰得也有点疼。那些东西没有因为他难以自持地排泄而退缩，反而安慰般地磨蹭起他的阴茎和睾丸来，此时凉滑忽而显得没有那么恶心了，他几乎被撩拨得从愤恨直变成了欲望勃发，额头蒸出了汗，他无意识地吞咽了两下，一条更粗大的触须顺着尾椎探了下去。

“操！妈的，操，妈的！”Quentin奋力挣扎，但一如既往，他无处可逃。那东西操了他，吸盘贴着他缩紧的肛口，然后凭着蛮力和用之不竭的黏稠滑液缓慢地往里顶。它的耐性比他要好得多。肛口拒不迎人地闭合了一阵便缴械地打开了，触须却反反复复地只在入口处浅啄，他被玩得哭了，眼睛一阵阵发疼，泪水不断堆积在眼角，他挣扎的区间很小，一直往前逃已经到了头。“操你妈，Peter。”

他嗓子哑了，还带着哭腔。那东西把他操得一半身子都红了，就在他以为穴口的舔弄会永无止境时，忽然有几条触须像手指一样把它撑开了。他被迫抬着屁股，被打开到啤酒瓶口那么大的肛口在空气中暴露着，接着他看见一个人的下身，他无法抬起头来，他的胳膊被反剪在身后，弓着腰背，到了极限也只能看到下腹左右。

但Quentin知道，他的裤子还没有完全解开、脱掉，Quentin也能认出来，那就是Stark，阴茎在他眼前弹出来，弹在他脸上，塞进他嘴里，就在这时后面那根停滞许久的粗壮触须也进入了他，Quentin被以前后相同的频率交错侵犯着，Stark一言不发，而如今他也被真正意义上地堵住了嘴。

Stark只在他嘴里捅了没几下。

他早有耳闻，亿万富豪不只是军火商、慈善家、花花公子和超级英雄，他一向也是个市场风评一流的床伴，想必不会愿意在性事上强迫人。Quentin大口地喘着，Stark却开始玩弄他的舌头。那几乎是种极富技巧性地挑逗，他一边仍然在被不可视的巨大乌贼操干着，另一边却被他的死敌粗糙的手指在嘴里搅得浑身发软。

他的性经验极其微渺，几可不计，承受不来这种无穷无尽地刺激。等他终于开始合不上唇齿地流下涎液，Tony才停了手，蹲下身，到与Quentin视线平齐的地方。一个响指之间，Quentin身上的束缚突然消失了，尽管深插在他体内的触须还在动作，他的肠道被开拓得淋漓尽致，Quentin的双手撑着地板，像一杯被煮开的伯爵茶，不断翻滚着、冒着气泡。

而Tony捧着他的脸亲吻了他。

Quentin神志不清了，他没有被这样吻过，就像穿行在一场无边的迷雾中，四周淅淅沥沥开始下雨，他的胡子湿湿的，舌头像融化般被席卷在香草气息中。

他自己也变成了一条水生动物，发育热般地关节烧灼，乳头像涨奶一样疼，接吻不会怀孕，但被排卵会。身后的生物在无尽地耐心等待中终于被他的肠道完全接受，不知名的卵被排挤进了他的体内，不一会儿就满满当当地鼓胀了一肚子。触须离开了，他平躺在地上静静地等待，然后孩子的父亲压覆上来，把精液浇灌进去。

Quentin漫长而猛烈地射了精，全都浇在了压着他的人的肚子上。他头脑昏沉，一句话都说不出，他以往人生里向来的死敌从他里面退出来，他恍惚之间竟突然意识到，这是一场告别。

Stark如同他出现时那样既突然、又迅速地消失了。Quentin独自大开着双腿，像真正地生育一样将体内的卵一颗接一颗地排出去。至此他早已筋疲力尽，剩余的几颗拥堵在最里面，怎么也弄不出去。

接着他瞧见，Peter Parker出现了，那该死的青少年在他面前缓缓跪下，“屁股里全是妈妈的精液，嗯？”他凑上去，含住Quentin合不上的穴口，吮了两下便满口白浊，他凑上去，捏着Quentin的下巴迫使他把嘴张开，然后那些浓液便被喂了进去。

像另一个崭新的吻。

卵被抠了出来，Peter覆在他的耳边。

“别再被抓到，Mysterio。”

Fin.


End file.
